Naruto : The other story!
by Eternal Sinner
Summary: what if things went another way? what if nothing happens as it happens in the normal serie? what if it is not sasuke and naruto that kisses in the beggining? discover it all! some humour, but still i respect the plot of the show, but for the first chapter


Naruto : the « other » story!

**Alright, listen up! If I, one day, Own naruto, believe that zabuza will kill all your neighbourhood, and that haku will suddenly create a skate park behind your house. BELIEVE IT! Haha, all this just to announce that I DUN OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY, BUT I FRIGGIN LIKE IT!**

Konoha began being lighted up... sun shines bright in this time of the year, and early! Too early for naruto, which is totaly blind from sunshine, since he forgot to close his lovely curtains. After some swears and a well pronounced DATTEBAYO, our hero goes outside to declare a war... again...

-ANYONE WHO IS ABLE TO BEAT ME WILL GET A...

-A hug, we heard it 2390473209 times already, quit it!

The hero suddenly cries, in need of affection. Hinata passes by.

-Hi... naruto-kun... eum... wanna go out at the disco bar.. tonight?

-Well i'd like to go with you, but ... the exam to become a Genin (lower class ninja) is tomorrow! I want to be prepared and furthermore... we're not legaly major yet...!

-Aw... well.. it might be fun... to get you relaxed before it... what ... will you say...?...

She is all shy and looks away, as usual. Naruto nods quickly, as Hinata dance a little happy dance to celebrate. Naruto is quite ashamed of her happy dance... Neji then passes by, with an evil grin on his face.

-Wanna be with your naruto? Well you won't! IM TAKING HIM AWAY! \suddenly takes Naruto by the arm and pulls him.\

-YOU WANNABE Rock Lee!

He then comes back, being very very furious

-SHUTTIT! Im taking naruto for a walk, that's all!.. a walk... no better! A pic nic! Invite your friends as well! Before your exam! 

lots of people passing in the streets are looking at neji with a weird look...

-ok ill bring some friends...

when the night came, some people showed up, in total darkness. Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and the host Neji are there.

-what a troublesome place... and what a troublesome pic-nic... and what a troublesome sky... what troublesome stars...

-QUIT IT ALREADY SHIKAMARU! shouted Sasuke, in a bad mood, since sakura forced him to come there for him not to date Ino tonight.

The group is in a kindda tensed situation, so Neji tries to find funny jokes to make them allllll happy.

-what is white and sees everything? MY EYES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...heh... hh...why aren'T you laughing?

-Because your joke is not funny... /answered Sakura/

(Shikamaru)-Quite troublesome joke...

(Sasuke)-QUIT IT ALREADY!

\As they were arguing each other, Shikamaru opened his mouth to yawn, and Sasuke had his opened already to shout that "quit it already" thingy. as neji passed by, he slapped Sasuke on his back, and told him : you're okay... (Randomly). As Sasuke fell, he landed right on Shikamaru and gave him a biiiiig suave kiss... by mistake! \

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

The message from Sasuke was very clear...

-HOW TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOUBLESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!

That one too...

-Omg... let's cancel this pic nic, it seems to go very bad already...

\Said neji as he tried to calm down everyone. Ino then arrived to add to the brawl. Tenten and Rock lee are just making out under a tree. Oo\

YOU TOOK MYYYYYYYYYY SASUKE AWAY!

Did not!

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

CYANATE! Shouted Kiba, out of nowhere... thanks to him we can continue the story...

(Naruto) –but I was about to shout Dattebayo... you stole my punch! (a **cat** fight begins between the two part animal characters) /notice the CAT fight, for a fox and a dog XD/

Chouji then adds : -"Anyways, Sasuke ain't yours, he's Shikamaru's now!

(Sasuke) -WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY FAT A?

(Shikamaru) -SASUKE, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! YOU MADE CHOUJI ANGRY!

(Sasuke) -Look, we'll talk later sweet heart... WHAT AM I SAYING?

(Chouji) – I ONLY HAVE BIG BONES THAT'S ALL! Now where is the buffet...

(Neji) – look this reunion is over... it sucks. You rookies suck.. bye.

everybody then leaves... anyway, they have to get some rest for the big exam that is... tomorrow!

what did you think of it? I'll add more humorous things in it later, as I'll read it 2 or 3 times and find more funny stuff to add randomly everywhere.

Please review! 


End file.
